


trouble comes in three

by cettevieestbien



Series: OTP + less than 500 words [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Feelings, M/M, Multi, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, and he kinda gets one?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cettevieestbien/pseuds/cettevieestbien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tells him to tell them that he has "feelings" for them. </p><p>It scares him. Feelings. Wanting things. He hadn't done either in 70 years. (And oh, did he want them.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	trouble comes in three

**Author's Note:**

> Um? This came out of nowhere. I didn't check it for mistakes, but I don't think it's that bad. Hope you enjoy!

He watches her, and watches him, and really, he watches everyone, but when he watches them, he feels something different.

It's in his chest, and he would go to them, ask them what it was, but they answered enough of his questions. He couldn't take this to them, because he took enough as it was.

But he wanted to. He wants them, and it's a damn shame.

Bucky had not wanted something as much as he did them in 70 years. It figures that he can't have them.

So he goes to Tony. He tells the other man of what happens to him when he sees them, and Tony takes it all seriously. He likes that Tony doesn't laugh at him, or consider his words as obsolete. They - Steve and Darcy both - do that too. He likes it, he likes them.

Tony tells him to tell them that he has "feelings" for them, and that they'll understand for the most part if he emphasizes  _feelings_ when he tells them he cannot stop thinking about them.

But he gets it, too, what that means and... it scares him. Feelings. Wanting things. He hadn't done either in 70 years. (And oh, did he want them.)

That's why they find him with his head between his legs, curled up on a training mat. Not even Natasha can get through to him, even though they know each other well. But somehow, with Steve kneeling in front of him, and Darcy rubbing his back, both trying to coax him out, he manages to come out of his haze.

"I think I'm in love with you two," is the first thing he says.

"Duh," Darcy says into his back. Steve just smiles at him.

(And they all fuck, after, but that is a different story.)


End file.
